


I'm sorry that you have to have a body (filled with infection)

by Bajillian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amber Lead Syndrome, Canon Universe, Child Trafalgar D. Water Law, Dressrosa Arc, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: I'm very sorry that you have to have a body,one that will hurt you,and be the subject of so much of your fear.It will betray you, be used against you...
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	I'm sorry that you have to have a body (filled with infection)

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to AJJ's [Body Terror Song](https://open.spotify.com/track/3D1PuFi2U8lmtdWRZcCz1f?si=4TW6CFQ_RTWZsJDHGCj0Ww), and got inspired to write something with Law and Corazon!

Breakfast was quiet. It normally was, save for the occasional comment from Corazon or a call from the transponder snail. But today, it was more quiet than usual.

Corazon was still happy from hearing Law call him Cora-san, but he didn’t want to push it too much. He knew the kid probably didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, so for Law’s sake, he just ate his food with a content smile on his face. He hadn’t expected the silence to be broken.

“Did you mean what you said last night?” Law asked, not daring to look up. He kept his gaze fixed on his food, the brim of his hat covering the top half of his face.

“What?” Corazon asked, eyebrows raised and voice soft enough to barely be audible. “...You heard that? I thought you were asleep.” He… _had_ been asleep, hadn’t he? Sure, the drink he’d had left his mind a bit hazy, but he was sure Law hadn’t responded to anything that was said last night.

Law fidgeted with his spoon. “Are you going to answer the question or not?”

Corazon tried to get a glimpse of Law’s face, but all he could see was the boy’s signature frown. “Of course,” he said. “I have no reason to lie to you about something like that.”

Law reached up to pull the front of his hat down a bit more, and he was quiet once again. Corazon assumed he wasn’t going to say much else, but after a moment, he did. “I don’t know why you want to help me,” he said. “You’re running around, bringing me to hospitals, only for them to tell me how disgusting I am.”

Corazon frowned. “They’re wrong,” he said. “It’s not even contagious, they don’t know what they’re talking about. And they call themselves doctors??” He balled his hands up into fists and scoffed. “I promise I will find a way to cure you, even if it means going to every hospital in existence.”

Slowly, Law lifted his head up to look at Corazon, but didn’t say anything.

“It’s not your fault for being sick,” Corazon continued. “It was something out of your control, and you shouldn’t have to deal with others ridiculing you when they don’t know the full story.” He knew all too well what that was like. To be feared, and to lose loved ones through it. Sure, it wasn’t exactly the same, but he knew the pain. And whether the boy had three years left or seventy-three years left, he didn’t deserve to carry that anymore. “You’re not disgusting. You’re not… a monster. You’re sick, but that doesn’t make you any less of a person or any less-deserving of love. I won’t give up on you.”

Law was quiet still, just staring back with an unreadable expression. But then, he got up - Corazon was afraid he was going to run away, but was surprised when he actually sat down beside him. Corazon looked just as shocked as he had this morning when he was woken up.

“Thank you,” Law mumbled, “Cora-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on my [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/)! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
